opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fantasy Detective/Chapter 1: A Very Dangerous Crew Of Pirates...
Narrator: And so the Dangerous Life Pirates went on on their journey in the New World. The crew was having a normal day aboard their ship. *Chiyu was reading a book on the deck. *Mi was smoking cigarettes on her favorite chair next to the ship's fishing spot. *Suri was sitting on a chair next to Mi, drinking beer. *Jetchi was fixing the ship's floor that Akki ruined earlier. *Hoshi was training nearby the others on the deck. *Akki was still asleep. *Taii was atop the ship's mast, on the lookout for new islands. Mi: *smokes* The weather is rather nice today. Suri: *looks at her Log Pose* Yea, maybe we are closing in on an island which is why the weather is stabilizing. *Jetchi seemed to have finished the repairs. Jetchi: Oi, Suri! Toss me the beer please! Suri: Do you have to ask for everything I get?! And weren't you supposed to be some kind of a monk working in the temples?! Do monks drink beer?! Jetchi: Umm.... Yea, they do. *thumbs up* Suri: -.- Alright, here ya go *tosses him the bottle of beer* Jetchi: *catches it* Oh, thanks a bunch! *opens the bottle and starts drinking* *Once again, a door was opened and another figure strolled out of it. Akki: *hands in his pocket* Ah.... I am really hungry after this nap of mine... Oi, Mibojin, is lunch ready yet? Mi: *staring at sea and smoking* Help yourself in the kitchen. Akki: For the love of Lord Chaos, aren't you this ship's Cook? You hardly do any cooking at all! Only simple meals. Mi: *without looking back at Akki* Well, I am not a Sea Cook, after all. Akki: Tch... Yea, yea. Once I take the lead of this crew I will be kicking all you useless bastards outta here. Chiyu: *closes his book* Well, I wanna see you doing something helpful around here other than complaining. Akki: *smirks* I don't need to work, pretty boy. I only need to lead and fight, I have saved your asses countless times and if not for my combat contributions you would have been toast the moment... Hoshi: Cut it out, Akki! Akki: What? You don't like hearing the.... Taii: Island. *The captain has spoken, everybody fell silent. Suri: *looks in the distance* Oh, there is an island off the distance! *Taii shoved his binoculars, which he used to watch the sea, in his pocket and took out a map. He removed his blindfold in order to be able to read the map, revealing dark black eyes. It is noteworthy that his left eye has a red scar on it. Taii: *tracing what seems to be a pre-made path on the map with his finger* We will restock on supplies there. *Even though his voice was low and calm, everybody heard him loud and clear. Jetchi: *nervous* Ah, restock eh.. *The crew fell silent. Akki: Deeheheheehee, Alright! That's the only reason why I agreed to become a Vice-Captain in this lousy crew; I like your style, Taii! Hoshi: Shut up, Akki. We wont kill anyone. Suri: Hmm... Sweet! Guess I will have to prepare my gigantic sack that can hold numerous amounts of gold and other goods. *After studying the map, Taii folded it back into his pockets and took out his huge gun instead. He aimed the gun at the far distant island and shot a single bullet. Suri: *sweat drops* I am sure we are gonna have an easier time raiding the place if you wont warn them beforehand!! Jetchi: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!!! I am always impressed seeing how our captain can shoot at a target from that distance with that precision! How is such a feat even possible?! Chiyu: *looking at a book* According to the info I have here, the small island we are heading towards has a single big town, the Masakyeen Town. The town does not welcome pirates and was able to survive in the New World thus far. It is said that the town has a strong defense and is not easy to penetrate, even though it is not under any government nor Yonko protection. This alone proves that the town is strong enough to fight off against pirates and is as well protected as a Marine base *fixes glasses on his eye and closes his book* Sounds tough. Akki: *devilish grin* Dehe.. Sounds pretty entertaining to me. --At The Masakyeen Town-- Soldier: *talking through Mini Den Den Mushi* I repeat, a bullet has landed in the Town's Square and is causing panic between the civilians. *At the Watchtower in the town of Masakyeen, a shade wearing soldier receives this message on the Den Den Mushi. Shades Wearing Soldier: *standing atop the Watchtower, scouting for ships with binoculars* I can see a ship heading this way! The Jolley Roger is undoubtly that of a pirate ship! Soldier: Attention all civilians, a pirate ship has been spotted coming this way. All men prepare to battle, keep the women and children in the underground passages. All defenses has been raised and activated! *In a small amount of time, the whole town learned that pirates were coming. Random Citizen #1: *raising his club up* Heh, these pirates don't know what they are in for! Everybody here is a trained fighter on a Marines' Soldier level! Random Citizen #2: Gather your weapons men! No pirates are gonna be able to damage this town in any way! Random Citizen #3: We didn't survive this long in the New World by luck alone! Lets show them what we got! --In The Watchtower-- Soldier With Data: *going through books and wanted posters* Hmmm, the Jolley Roger seems to match that of the Dangerous Life Pirates. The pirate crew has three people over 100 million beli and are known for pillaging and raiding the islands they pass by. Leader Of The Watchtower: I see... *grins* Well, these pirates don't know our strength! This is an impenetrable stronghold in the middle of the sea. AHAHAHAH! ACTIVATE OUR HIGHEST DEFENSES! --Back On The Ship-- Jetchi: Umm.... I don't understand though.. Suri: It's simple, really. All of what you have to do is to sign your name here, here, here, and here. Jetchi: But isn't that a binding contract that forces me to give you 60% of my share of the loot? Suri: Ah, yeaa! But it's nothing to worry about, since I just shared my beer with you! Jetchi: I don't understand how sharing booze binds me to pay you money though... Suri: Don't worry! It's not like you will use your share for anything good anyway! Jetchi: Ah! Good point. *signs* Suri: Great, and if you can forge Hoshi's signature that would be much appreciated as well! Jetchi: *rubs head* Ahh... Sure, why not. Hoshi: Stop trying to con him, Suri -.- And don't you dare write my name on their. *Canon blasts could be heard from the distance. Mi: We are closing in on the island... And they are shooting us with canon balls. *A huge raid of canon balls was coming toward their ship. Suri: I KNEW WARNING THEM OF OUR ARRIVAL WASN'T A GOOD IDEA! *Taii seemed to be drawing what looked like a path on his map. He took out his gun with his free hand and, without even moving his eyes away from the map, shot several bullets. Every bullet went after a certain canon ball, as if it was following a certain target. The bullets collided with the canon balls, causing them to explode. Jetchi: AWESOME, CAPTAIN! Mi: They are firing another barrage of canon balls... *Another barrage of canon balls was coming toward their ship. Hoshi: *takes out long, slim sword and strikes a pose* Zodiakku Kenshido: Uma... (Zodiac Sword Style: Horse) Jetchi: I love seeing Hoshi in action! *raising arms up and waving them* *What appeared to be a spirit of a horse appeared in the air. Hoshi: Kaze Resa! (Wind Racer!) *Hoshi swung his blade in the air. Several air blades were formed and were sent towards the canon balls; the canon balls all got cut in half. Jetchi: Neato!! Mi: Oh, that was hot. *breathes cigarette smoke* Akki: Oh, some more canon balls are coming this way again. Hoshi: Hmph... Jetchi: *serious* No.. Wait, Hoshi. *Two of the canon balls almost made it to the ship. *Jetchi jumped towards the balls and stopped them with his hands, catching them in the middle of the air. Jetchi: NOBODY DAMAGES MY SHIP AND MAKES ME WORK ON IT!! *Jetchi throws the two canon balls at the other incoming canon balls, destroying them. Suri: Oi, you missed one. *Another canon ball was closing in from the other direction. *Jetchi dashed in great speed and simply kicked the canon ball away. The canon ball fell into the sea with a splash. Jetchi: *landing on the ground* I dunno how canon balls can hurt this ship with all of us here. Chiyu: Yea, but this sounds awfully inconvenient seeing how we will have to keep fighting the barrages off. Suri: ITS NOT LIKE YOU DO ANYTHING! Mi: ... Done. Spider Net! *From head to mast, the ship was now protected by a huge spider web. Suri: Can that hold up against the canon balls? Mi: It definitely can; the webs are extremely powerful. *Some canon balls were about to hit the ship, but were stopped thanks to the spider web barrier. Jetchi: Wow! I didn't see you transforming there, Mi! Mi: Umm... Yes, you weren't looking... Suri: *talking to her self and snickering* Hehehe... He signed the contract... Hehehe. Hoshi: If canon balls is all of what they got, then this is gonna be awfully easy. --On The Islands' Shore-- *The town's mayor, the watchtower leader, many soldiers, and hundreds of canons and canon balls were all on the shore. Watchtower Leader: I see they are dangerously closing in... They also seem to be defending our canon ball barrages rather easily. Town's Mayor: I paid a lot of money for the protection of this village... I am sure it wont be easy to get on the island. Watchtower Leader: I know... We will have to bring out this island's guardian though... BRING IN THE GIANT! --Back On The Ship-- Chiyu: *showing off blue prints that explains his plan* And thus, we can raid the village quite easily without having to destroy or burn it down. Which will raise our bounties unwisely. Jetchi: *rubs head* I am not sure I understood the plan though. Mi: *pokerface* Why do we have to disguise ourselves as passer by merchants? Chiyu: There is nothing more simple than that, what part don't you people understand?! Suri: Umm.. is that a giant I am seeing on the village's shore? Jetchi: *eyes popping out* A GIANT??!! Akki: Ehh? This poor town got themselves a giant? That hardly makes any sense. Chiyu: Maybe its a cross breed. Jetchi: OI! HE IS THROWING A GIGANTIC CANON BALL AT US!! *It was true. The giant took out a massive canon ball double the ship in size and threw it at the incoming pirates. Suri & Jetchi: *scared facefault* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WE ARE GONNA GET CRUSHED! Mi: Even my spider webs may not be able to withstand such force... *Suddenly, the Spider Net was cut down. Jetchi: Oi, Hoshi! Are you mad?! Suri: THAT'S OUR ONLY PROTECTION YOU FOOL!! Hoshi: *jumps towards the canon ball and takes out one of his swords, a katana* Zodiakku Kenshido: Tora... (Zodiac Sword Style: Tiger!) *What seemed to be the spirit of a giant tiger appeared in Hoshi's shadows. Hoshi: Naku Tora! (Weeping Tiger!) *With a single, vertical slash from Hoshi's sword, the massive canon ball was cut in half. *Hoshi landed on the ship and sheathed his sword, while the two halves of the canon ball fell in the sea, leaving the ship safe in between. Jetchi: THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT THERE! THAT WAS WAY COOL, MAN! Hoshi: Shut up, Jetchi... Akki: Deehheehehe... I expected no less from you, Hoshi. Any performance lower than that and I would have killed you off on the spot! Mi: *small smile* I think taking off your shirt, like what Jetchi does, will make the attacks look much better. Taii: We have arrived. --On The Shore-- *Everybody, including the giant, was standing there with a huge facefault. Watchtower Leader: T-They... Cut that canon ball... In half.. *Suddenly, a bullet landed on the shores. It made a huge explosion upon impact, pushing everybody aside. Soldier With Spikey Haircut: Gaaah... They started attacking. *The Dangerous Life's pirate ship was now really close to the island. *A figure jumped off the ship and into the water. Hoshi: *taking out what looked like a rapier* Zodiakku Kenshido: Hebi... (Zodiac Sword Style: Snake!) *A shadow of a snake appeared on the water. Hoshi: Nami no Dansu! (Dance Of The Waves!) *Hoshi put his rapier in the water and slashed. *The waves themselves turned into an extension of Hoshi's blade. *The waves collided with the shore, almost cutting through it and everyone who stood nearby. Taii: ... Go! *The Dangerous Life Pirates abandoned ship and started making it to the island, led by Hoshi. Watchtower Leader: They are really tough! KYOJIN! Kyojin: I wont let you pass! *The Giant stood in the way. *Taii took out his gun and aimed at the giant's neck. Taii: is almost half the size of the big giants... One bullet to the throat oughta do it *Hoshi was advancing in, regardless to the giant's statement. Kyojin: I SAID NO TRESPASSING! *The giant threw a punch at Hoshi. *Before the punch could reach Hoshi, it was stopped by a punch from Jetchi. Kyojin: *eyes widen* W-what?! Jetchi: *veins popping out of his body* No body.... *serious face* AND I SAY NOBODY.... HURTS MY BEST FRIEND!!! *The collision of the punches pushed the two away from each other, though Jetchi was thrown back a huge distance. *Hoshi went into the town, slashing soldiers who come in his way without looking back. *Upon seeing what Jetchi just did, Taii lowered his gun and followed Hoshi and the others. Jetchi: *after Taii passed him* Don't worry, Captain. I got this one. Taii: I trust this is your battle... Black Belt. *Taii disappears into the town. Watchtower Leader: Come, let's get you to safety, Mayor! *The watchtower leader and the mayor ran inside the Watchtower. Soldier with Spikey Haircut: OI! LET US HELP THE GIANT OUT! THERE IS ALREADY A HUGE AMOUNT OF SOLDIERS INSIDE THE TO... *Before he could finish his sentence, a demonic hand grabbed the soldier by the head. Soldier With Spikey Haircut: Mmmfff... Akki: Deeeheheehehe... Nice haircut, pal. *Akki's arm now looked demonic. It had long claws sticking out of it and was colored a hideous combination of red and black. Soldier With Spikey Haircut: *muffled scream* MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Akki: *devilish grin* What? Cant you stand the heat? *Akki lets go of the soldiers face. *The soldier collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony. Fat Soldier: *scared* W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM! Soldier #24: *takes a look at the soldier's face and then gasps* THE.... His face... Got completely burned off! *It was true; the soldier's face was completely scorched and as black as coal. He screamed in pain and agony as loud as his lungs could allow him. Soldier #14: I.. Cant believe this! Soldier #41: WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?! Scared Soldier: I JUST PISSED MYSELF! Akki: DEEHEEHEHEE... Yes... Show me these scared faces of yours! *The whole crew made it into the town already. The only two left were Jetchi, who was fighting Kyojin, and Akki. Akki: *turns his other arm into the same form, his eyes also turn blood red* Now.. try to run... *Akki dashed in extreme speed and stabbed the fat soldier in the chest with his claws, frying his internal organs. Fat Soldier: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Soldier #20: HELL! WE CANT FIGHT THIS GUY! RETREAT! *Even though the soldiers weren't up for a fight, Akki chased them around and started slashing them with his claws, burning them alive, and breaking their swords with his hand. Soldier #41: RETREAAAT!! ALL! Akki: *devilish grin* Hell Fire Ball! *A small fire ball was formed between Akki's claws. *Once thrown, the fireball kept on expanding until it became so enormous that it burned through all the soldiers. Akki: *hearing screams of agony* DEEEEHHHEEEEEEHEHEHEHE!! Yes... That is indeed fulfilling. *Akki headed into town, laughing madly. Jetchi: Wha... That dude... is really scary!! *A gigantic punch sent Jetchi flying through the air. Kyojin: I have to get finished with you as fast as possible so that I can help the people in town! Jetchi: *lands on his back* ACCKKK! DAMMIT! *stands back up in fighting stance* Tch.. Guess I shouldn't underestimate a giant after all. *After a closer look, the giant seems much smaller than usual giants do, which suggests that the giant may be a cross species or young in age. Jetchi: Hmm... Are you a baby giant? Kyojin: *sweatdrops* ... No......I am 120 years old. Jetchi: Hmmmm, are you? Heh, *smug look* You cant trick me! How many is that in human years?! Kyojin: ... Jetchi: ... Got ya, eh?! Kyojin: *takes out a giant, spiky club* Talking with you would only waste my precious time. Jetchi: Heh, of course. You took me for a stupid man, didn't you! I am not someone you can easily trick, pal! *The giant swung his enormous club at Jetchi. *Jetchi dodged in extreme speed, causing the club to land on the ground. *He then used the giant's arm as a platform for his jump and was now right in front of Kyojin's chest. Jetchi: *starts punching* YOOO YO YOY YOO!! *random noises* *Jetchi's punches were so fast they were hard to even spot, and they were definitely strong since Kyojin was getting pushed away. *After the barrage of punches was over, Jetchi used the now lowered Kyojin's shoulder as a platform and jumped even higher, now reaching to Kyojin's face. *He landed a powerful headbutt to Kyojin's nose; Kyojin was pushed away and fell on his butt, crushing random, innocent animals by mistake. Jetchi: *lands on the ground* Woshh... Maan, you are really tough. Kyojin: *starts to stand up again*Is he really a human?! How was he able to rival my power so easily? Jetchi: Want another round, eh? Well, bring it ON!! *While standing up, Kyojin stomped the ground with his foot, releasing a powerful earth shock wave. *The whole ground shakes, pushing Jetchi off balance. Jetchi: *falls on his butt* Ow! What the hell?! *sigh* Fine, fair enough, I brought you down once, and you got your payback. Or wait, didn't I fall twice? *Kyojin swung his giant club down at Jetchi, who didn't have enough time to dodge. Jetchi: SHIT! *crosses arms in front of his chest in an X shape* *The club connects to Jetchi's body. *Even though Jetchi is extremely tough in built, the attack still damaged him greatly. The spikes went through his arms and slashed him on the forehead, not to mention that the impact of the attack almost broke his bones. Kyojin: *grins* Haaa... I knew if you couldn't dodge that you wouldn't be able to withstand any of my attacks! Jetchi: RETALITATE!!! *Suddenly, the club got broken in half! Kyojin: *surprised* WHAT THE-?!! Jetchi: *stands up, blood dripping through his arms and forehead* It's a counter attack... After taking the damage, I can counter the attack with double the force... A martial art technique. Kyojin: *surprised* I... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS... AND YOU ARE ONLY A HUMAN?! Jetchi: *stands in pose* BUILD UP!!! *Jetchi's muscles expanded in size, his veins popped out all over his body making him look quit monstrous as he almost doubled in size. Jetchi: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! *bizzare yelling* Kyojin: I wont let you store up energy! *Kyojin throws a punch, but Jetchi easily dodged. *Jetchi was easily dodging through a barrage of punches and stomps from Kyojin, and even though he had many openings, he didn't attempt to attack even once. Kyojin: GO DOWN ALREADY! *stomps the ground creating shock waves* *Jetchi disappeared before any shock waves could reach him. *He reappeared in front of the giant's chest... And delivered a single punch. Jetchi: RELEASE!!! *With his fist against Kyojin's chest, Jetchi seemed to have stopped moving. *There was a moment of silence before Kyojin threw up a huge amount of blood. Jetchi: *lands back to the ground, his body normal now* Don't worry. *Kyojin collapses to his knees, puking even more blood. Jetchi: I didn't store up enough energy... *pant* and knowing a giant's resilience *pant* This shouldn't kill even a baby giant like you! *Kyojin collapses on the ground with empty eyes and blood dripping out of his mouth; the entire island shook. Jetchi: *starts heading into town while cracking his neck* Maan.. This technique really takes a toll on my body. --Meanwhile-- Hoshi: Zodiakku Kenshido: Saru! (Zodiac Sword Style: Monkey!) *Hoshi starts slashing through the soldiers with two short swords. *One could easily mention that Hoshi wasn't going all out against the soldiers; he was even attacking them with the hilt and back of his swords and wasn't even aiming for any vital organs. *Behind Hoshi followed Mi, then behind her followed Akki. Akki: *staring at Mi's back* Mi, are you from the moon? Mi: *pokerface* ... Noo.... Why...? Akki: CAUSE BABY DAT ASS IS OUTTA THIS WORLD!! Mi: ... Hoshi: ... Akki: Dehehe... That one left ya speechless, eh? Ah, me and my witty pick up lines. Mi: ... Hoshi: ... Random Soldier: ... Akki: ... Curse you all. *Akki started roasting the soldiers alive and cutting them to shreds. Hoshi: *pissed off* OI, AKKI! WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM! Akki: *tearing soldiers* Oh, save me the nonsense. You are too soft, Hoshi Ken. Hoshi: You bastard!! Mi: I better go raid the empty houses out of its loot, you can go on ahead and clear the way for the others, Hoshi. Hoshi: Ahh... Okay, watch out. *Hoshi dashes forward and started cutting soldiers. He seemed to be heading to rob some of the houses on the other side. Soldier #102: *bleeding* O-OI! GET THE GIRL! SHE IS TRYING TO GET IN OUR HOUSES! *Several Soldiers started charging towards Mi. *Suddenly, a giant shadow covered their faces and their expressions started to change into that of extreme fear. Soldier #90: What the... *In place of Mi stood a giant spider. *The spider started slashing the soldiers with its clawed, hairy legs. It also tied almost all of the soldiers up in a huge spider net that it released. Soldier #66: RUN! EVERYBODY! Black Soldier: THESE GUYS ARE MONSTERS, I TELL YA, MONSTERS!! *The soldiers started running in fear. *The spider paused for a second and turned to glance at Akki to see if he were watching. Akki: *eyes sharpen and devilish smile appear on his face* I see... Dehehe... That's why you try not to appear in that form often, eh... Dehe... And by the way, I take back what I said about your ass. *Mi seemed fairly uncomfortable, but she started going into the different houses and stores to see what she can find. Her giant spider form enabled her to move easier through the buildings. Akki: Dehehe... Who would have known... --In the Shopping District-- Chiyu: Hmm.. We have infiltrated quit easily thus far... Suri: Yup, we got a lot of cash as well. :3 *Suri was carrying a huge sack on her back that seemed to be filled with treasures. Suri: I was kinda surprised this town had that many goods. Chiyu: Don't you think that the bag will make spotting us much easier, Suri? Suri: Oh, no worries! Soldier #3: Oi! Freeze, dirty mugglers! Suri: Crap! Chiyu: I told you so! *The soldier shot a bullet at Suri. *Suri dodged in huge speed and slashed the soldier with her twin knives. Soldier #3: Ack! *bleeds and collapses* Too fast... Suri: *appearing behind him, spinning her knives in great speed* No worries, its only a single soldier. Soldier #33: OI! THAT WAS MY BROTHER!! Suri: *turns around* Eeeeehhhh?! *A huge group of soldiers seemed to have spotted Chiyu and Suri. Soldier #33: *dashes at Suri with his sword* I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER YOU MURDERER!! *Suri moved swiftly... and for a second, it seemed as if she disappeared, as if she simply blended in with the environment behind her. Soldier #33: W-where did she... *The soldier was cut all over his body as Suri appeared strolling behind him. Suri: *spinning her knives between her fingers in extreme speed* I didn't kill him you moron! *The soldier collapsed on the ground. *Suri then dashed and started cutting through the soldiers in extreme speed. Soldier #74: Use your guns and get her from distance! *As instructed, the soldiers started firing bullets at Suri. *Suri jumped in the air and threw several small knives at her attackers. The knives landed craftly on the soldiers' shoulders and guns. Suri: *landing on the ground* Hmph.. I am the fastest in my crew, and you can hardly even see me with my Shadow Walk skill... I also robbed you of all the money you had on you. Chiyu: Huh? How is that possible?! Suri: *takes out several wallets* See for yourself! Chiyu: *facefault* HOW IS THAT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?!! THEY WERE WEARING ARMOR!! AND YOU WERE HOLDING KNIVES! Suri: Also, I am taking 50% of your share of the loot since you are not helping me... AND I AM THE GIRL! Chiyu: I can't see how is that fair! Suri: let's keep going, there are still many shops that need looting. ???: Not so fast! *A group of seven people appeared out of nowhere; they were all topless. Topless Man In The Middle: We are the martial arts squad! We are citizens of this town who dedicated our lives to master the art of Rokushiki (Six Styles) and protect this town from pirates! Suri: Alright... Why topless though? Topless Man In The Middle: THAT'S THE WAY OF THE MARTIAL ARTS!! RANKYAKU (Storm Leg) ATTACK! *All seven men kicked the air and released several blades directed at Suri. *Suri barely dodged, and the building around her was almost cut thanks to the Rankyaku barrage. Suri: THAT'S DANGEROUS! Topless Man In The Middle: That is only the start of it! SHIGAN (Finger Gun) ATTA.... *Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred that blew the seven men away. Suri: Huh? Chiyu?! Chiyu: *juggling small, green Will-o'-the-wisps between his fingers* Chemical Juggling! *The seven men stand up again. Topless Man In The Middle: *bleeding a little* Well... You cant bring us down! TEKKAI (Iron Mass) ALL! *They all perform their strongest Tekkai. Chiyu: *juggling some bigger green chemical orbs between his hands now* Tch... How stupid... Chemical Juggling! *All the chemical orbs got arranged above Chiyu before he started throwing them in rapid succession, causing very powerful explosions. *The Martial Arts Squad was blown away. Chiyu: *sighs and fixes glasses on his nose* Tekkai wont protect them against that... Suri: Make sure you don't blow their bodies to pieces you idiot... I still need to empty their pockets. Chiyu: Lets finish this district up and then head for the Town's square, should be the only place left unchecked. *The town's people and soldiers kept on fighting and fighting... but with no avail. Whatever weaponry and trained fighters they throw in, nothing stopped Dangerous Life Pirates from raiding the town. --In The Town's Square-- *Taii was slowly strolling between the ranks of the soldiers; he seemed to be holding something under his arms. Watchtower Leader: The Vicious Animals Squad! Release! *Several huge and dangerous animals were released from their bounds and started attacking Taii. *Taii continued strolling casually between the battlefield. *Before the animals could reach Taii, they were all cut on different parts of their bodies. Hoshi: I got you covered, Captain. Akki: *touching the ground with his demonic arms* Hellfire Chasm! *The ground under the animal's bodies was covered in hellish flames.... causing the animals to burn up. Hoshi: Dammit, Akki! Akki: *smirks* Come on, they are only animals! *Soldiers started falling one by one, a curvy figure appeared carrying two golden swords above the soldier's bodies. Mi: I got some good amount of gold here, by the way. *Mi dashed and started cutting through the hordes of enemies that stood in Taii's way with her twin, golden blades. Hoshi: Nice Nitoryu usage, Mi. Mi: Oh, I think I will call it Spider Kenshido, sounds good right? Soldier #256: *aiming gun at them* FREEZE! *A long row of soldiers appeared behind the pirates; the soldiers were all aiming their guns at them. Soldier #300: We will all fire!! NOW!! *Suddenly, the whole row was cut on their backs and, soldier by soldier, everyone started to collapse Suri: *appears in front of them with her knives draw out* Back Attack! Soldier #50: OI, LETS SURROUND THEM ALL IN A CIRCLE! Soldier # 164: And then we bombard ourselves... Should be enough to stop them and protect this town!! All men ready for this, advance! Soldiers: YEAA! *Before the soldiers could even make their formation, their group was blasted away by an explosion. Chiyu: *juggling chemicals between his fingers* Sorry we are so late, Suri insisted that we should steal everything that is not nailed down on the floor. *Taii was still advancing slowly towards what looked like a huge fountain in the middle of the town square. Soldier #299: SHOOT THEIR CAPTAIN DOWN! THAT IS THE BEST WAY TO DEFEAT THEM! *All the soldiers started raining Taii with bullets. *Taii kept on moving with the same slow pace, only he moved his head a little bit to dodge incoming bullets, took a few turns here and there to dodge, but one could never imagine that this is any different than what a walk in the park would look like. Taii was moving between the bullets so easily it felt as if he knew where every single one was gonna land in advance. Akki: that bastard is just trying to show off, isn't he? Hoshi: I have to admit... Our Captain is truly something. *Finally, Taii made it to the fountain... He stood there and paused for a few seconds. Watchtower Leader: *raises his hand up, ordering the stop of the attacks* Impossible... These guys are too strong... We better refrain from further fighting and loss of any more lives and let them take what they want... *The town fell silent. *Suddenly, the town's mayor came running into the Town's Square. Watchtower Leader: Mayor!! I told you you should hide! Town's Mayor: *kneels on the ground* Please.... Stop... *Everybody fell silent... Except for Akki who murmured something that sounded like "pathetic". Town's mayor: *teary eyes* Please... I am begging you... DON'T DESTROY THIS TOWN!! I can pay you whatever you want... But please... Don't... As this town's mayor *sob* I cant stand seeing it.. *sob* get turned to ashes like this.... SO I BEG OF YOU I.... *A loud clanking noise was heard. *Something seems to have been impaled on the top of the fountain. Town's Mayor: *looks up* Wha... *eyes widen* What the.... Taii: *calm yet clear voice* I hereby declare this island... As the Dangerous Life Pirates territory. ~~DO-N!! *Everybody fell silent from shock... The Dangerous Life pirates flag started fluttering on top of the fountain. Dangerous Life Pirates: *facefault* WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!!!! ---- <--Intro [[http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fantasy_Detective/Chapter_2:_How_I_Met_The_Devil! |Next Chapter-->]] Category:Blog posts